Falcon Republics
This article is about the 'Falcon Republics. ' Information The Falcon Island was discovered on 5 April, 2015 by geologists from the . Later that day a castle was discovered in the centre of the island, and soon after the island was bought by someone called 'The Raging Falcon'. The owner of the island is still unknown, but already 10 people, including the owner, have already travelled to live there. Most likely, the castle will be used as homebase and capital, while expansions take place. What is known is that former Marsodian and Kayanian broadcaster TRF TV, is now the broadcaster of Falcon Island. The island has come up with its' own currency, the Fal Kon to FK. It was later replaced by the Lyrius, a currency used by some other countries. With the acquistion of the territory of the former country Maharlika, the country's name was changed to the Falcon Republics. The Map Falcon Castle is the capital of the island, and the second city, is a harbor city called Ralekka. It also has an airport, Falcon International Airport, which has the national flight company FalconAir. On 10 May, 2015, investors from the Falcon Island bought the ceased country's Maharlika's territory. On 2 July, 2015, the Falcon Island govt. agreed with Luir-Landodios to divide the Dolly Islands, providing them with an autonomous governement. On 2 July, 2015, IceSea was willing to take over the Havana Islands. Several countries thought it should be subjected to the nearest neighbour, the Falcon Republics in this case. Transport The harbor city of Ralekka allows people to be transported via boats and has ferry lines: * Ralekka - Merlidtsa * Ralekka - Rainbow Islands FalconAir & Falcon International Airport * Falcon Int. - Mesh-Pryamoy * Falcon Int. - Fluírse City Int. * Falcon Int. - Lankina Trade Partners Falcon Island currently lives off of catching fish and foreign trade. Current partner countries of Falcon Island are: * <- First partners following the discovery of the island. * <- Brought electricity to Falcon Island. Politics *Mayor of Falcon City: Jeffry Blight *Mayor of Ralekka: Tempest DuJour The Falcon Island is getting close political and trade relationships with . In September 2015, with an incumbent government, it has bestowed via the Lombaert Treaty, that a new government will receive aid from Antalorgia, and that it will be seen as a semi-autonomous region of the country, unless it wants independence again, and the Falcon Republics is free to return into its' own country. TV and Radio are still bestowed onto TRF-TV, meaning that broadcasts are still able to do under the Falcon Republics flag, such as participating in the Lyrical Song Contest. Radio & Television Radio *Radio 1 *SYM Television *TRF 1 *RTF *SYM *FALKOLIKA (Former Maharlikan territory) *ISLAND TV 1 (Dolly Islands/Havana Islands/Falcon Island) Lyrical Song Contest The Falcon Republics joined Lyrical Song Contest, and debuted in the 23rd edition. The host broadcaster is TRF TV, moving LYSC to the commercial channel RTF, commencing at LYSC 28. 'Participations' : Winner : Second : Third : Last Commentators and spokespersons Classic Lyrical Song Contest The Falcon Island replaced the former City-States of Kayania in the second edition for the votes, and will debut in the third edition. 'Participations' : Winner : Second : Third : Last Commentators and spokespersons Children's Lyrical Song Contest The Falcon Republics debuted in edition 4. 'Participations' : Winner : Second : Third : Last Commentators and spokespersons Category:Countries